O Que Se Diz em Silêncio
by Liiz13
Summary: O silêncio é constrangedor. Para algumas pessoas a coisa mais horrível que se pode vir de outra pessoa é o silêncio. Palavras acolhedoras, um tom de voz compreensivo, a firmeza da voz da pessoa amada, todos se sentem seguros assim. Menos aqueles dois.


Hi, people! Uma fic feita para o chall cenários, da Yui, então aí está, torçam por mim \o/

_Cenário: _5 – Largo Grimmald  
_Frases: _"Se existe alguém que pode te machucar, existe também alguém que pode curar suas feridas" (Hatori Sohma – Fruits Basket)

_Itens:_ 5 – Discussões

7 – Abraço

12 – Ironia

17 – Falar o que pensa

-------

-Bom, – começou a Sra. Black ajeitando-se pomposa, enquanto acariciava a cabeça do filho caçula, sentado no braço da poltrona antiga com uma postura irritantemente parecida com a da mãe ao seu lado – Regulus me contou que existem vários sangues-ruins em seu ano, o nível de Hogwarts anda decaindo muito.

-Eu concordo plenamente, titia – disse a jovem Bellatrix, sentada com uma displicência elegante na cadeira de ébano, em seu vestido preto com um corset vermelho sangue, os cabelos negros soltos espalhados pelos ombros, enrolava uma madeixa dos cachos irregulares com os dedos, a outra mão pendia despreocupada no braço da cadeira – É terrível ver a escola cada vez mais cheia de sangues-ruins e mestiços.

Uma risada como um latido interrompeu um suspiro de Bellatrix. Sirius Black, olhou para a família pela primeira vez na noite. Levantou-se do chão, onde estava encostado no velho papel de parede e encarou a prima sem sair do lugar.

-Até parece que você fica tão ofendida com isso, Bellatrix, os nascidos trouxas são seu passatempo preferido – disse Sirius frio encarando a prima, que se endireitou na cadeira, olhar perfurante encarando os olhos acusadores.

-Pelo menos eles não são meus amigos, Six, meu querido grifinório – retrucou a garota levantando a sobrancelha e dando uma ênfase dramática nas duas últimas palavras.

Narcissa e Andrômeda, que conversavam no sofá estampado em frente a poltrona da sra. Black, pararam sua conversa e voltaram o olhar para a irmã mais velha. A sra. Black lançou um olhar significativo para o marido, sentado em frente a ela, no sofá com as sobrinhas. O sr. Black mantinha os olhos desinteressados em alguma flor desenhada no papel de parede, mas imediatamente desviou o olhar para a esposa.

-Dobre a língua para falar de qualquer um dos meus amigos, Bellatrix – disse Sirius em tom de aviso. Bellatrix riu.

-O que é? Vai mentir que tem amigos trouxas? - ela deu uma risadinha desdenhosa enquanto voltava a se encostar na cadeira despreocupada e enrolar os cachos independentes com os dedos – Claro que o quarteto patético é apenas de traidores do sangue, mas o resto dos seus amiguinhos são trouxas, não?

-Chega, Bellatrix, você não tem moral nenhuma para falar do sangue de ninguém, nenhuma magia salva seu sangue de barata – Sirius falava cerrando os dentes e apontando ameaçadoramente para a prima. Aquela semana seria muito mais longa do que ele pensara.

Os tio de Sirius vivia viajando a negócios e a esposa o acompanhava sempre, deixando as três filhas na mansão dos Black com os tios, como era aquele caso.

O sorriso desdenhoso de Bellatrix desapareceu de seu rosto de porcelana e seus lábios rosados se torceram numa expressão ofendida e furiosa. Ela apertou os olhos brilhantes para o primo e respirou fundo.

-_O que você disse_? - perguntou baixinho em tom de desafio – O que você disse? - ela repetiu elevando o tom de voz.

A sra. Black puxou o filho menor para seu colo com delicadeza e engoliu um sorriso de satisfação.

-Você tem sangue de barata – Sirius cuspia as palavras com repulsa – Vocês todos têm... Preconceituosos, ridículos, racistas, eu sinto pena e repulsa por mim mesmo por fazer parte dessa família.

-Já chega! - gritou estridente a sra. Black fazendo uma cara horrorizada para o marido, que suspirou – Faça alguma coisa! Ele é seu filho, vai deixar ele ofender nossa família sem fazer nada?

O sr. Black suspirou mais forte e levantou-se, olhando para o filho mais velho como se fosse um estorvo terrível. Sirius respirava fundo, o ar arranhava sua garganta com a mesma intensidade que o ódio em seu peito o queimava. O sr. Black segurou o filho pelo braço com força e o puxou sem olhá-lo nos olhos em direção à escada de madeira antiga. Sirius não reagiu, apenas lançou um último olhar de ódio para a prima, que retribuiu com seu sorriso mais discreto e sem dúvidas triunfante. Na medida que os dois iam desaparecendo por detrás da parede, Bellatrix apoiou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e tampo a boca com a mão discretamente. Os rangidos do piso antigo da escada iam se afastando e um sorriso malicioso ia se abrindo na face pálida da garota, escondido por trás de seus dedos finos e compridos. O silêncio desconfortável que havia na sala de estar foi decorado com um primeiro forte som como um estampido seguido de outros tantos. Bellatrix deu uma risada animada e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

-Do que você está rindo? - perguntou Andrômeda com um tom levemente ofendido.

-Nada, querida irmãzinha do meu coração – respondeu Bellatrix sorridente – Uma coisa engraçada que eu lembrei agora.

Ela não precisava responder a verdade, todos na sala – com exceção talvez de Narcisa e Regulus, – sabiam muito bem o que fazia a jovem rir.

* * *

A noite não tardou a chegar sob o céu da mansão Black, as horas foram passando e todos haviam se retirado para seus quartos

Bellatrix também fora para o seu quarto, o maior quarto de hóspedes da casa, mérito de suas habilidades em ameaçar as irmãs mais novas. A jovem, porém, sequer pensava em dormir, repartia os cachos com cuidado para prendê-los em duas maria-chiquinhas. Depois de fazer seu penteado, retocou a maquiagem. Cheia de cautela, a garota foi até a porta, estava descalça para garantir o silêncio, encostou o ouvido no carvalho e esperou atenta por algum som. Mas não houve som. Com um último sorriso malicioso, a garota abriu a porta, tomando todo o cuidado para evitar rangidos. Na ponta dos pés, Bellatrix foi até o quarto no final do corredor, quarto que ficava bem acima da sala onde estavam mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, na parede que fazia ângulo com a porta do quarto havia um velho relógio de pêndulo que indicava cinco para a meia noite.

Sem cerimônia, ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta às suas costas.

-Ora, ora, pensei que não viesse mais, Bella!

-Sinto informar-lhe, Sirius, mas suas previsões não costumam ser precisas.

Bellatrix atravessou o quarto amplo e sentou-se com a mesma postura de costume – quase deitada, cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira e pernas cruzadas – na velha poltrona de tecido entre a cama com dossel verde musgo e o armário, ambos de carvalho como a maioria dos móveis da casa.

-Vai embora, Bellatrix, não estou com paciência para você hoje – disse Sirius, levantando da cadeira da escrivaninha que ficava paralela à cama e indo irritado até a prima.

-Minha Nossa, priminho, eu só quis usufruir um pouco de sua ilustre companhia!

-Eu estou de péssimo humor hoje, Bellatrix...

-Eu sei – cortou ela com um tom baixo magoado – por qual outra razão eu teria te provocado daquela forma mais cedo?

A voz de Sirius denunciava o quanto ele ficava cada vez mais irritado, a prima apenas enrolava uma mecha nos dedos com o olhar distraído fixo no chão.

-Olha, Bellatrix, se você não sair daqui agora eu te arrasto até o seu quarto pelas suas adoráveis chiquinhas – ameaçou o garoto se inclinando para a jovem com as mãos na cintura.

-Sirius, meu bem, eu acho que seus pais não iam gostar muito se eles acordassem com meus gritos de desespero quando você invadisse meu quarto tentando me matar com o travesseiro _de novo_... - suspirou Bellatrix com uma falsa expressão de pena e tristeza. Encarava o primo com olhos faiscantes, ele se afastou depressa, de costas para ela, chutando alguns livros de escola que estavam pelo chão.

-Você joga sujo, Bellatrix... - sussurrou o garoto se rendendo.

-Pelo menos agora você aprendeu que uma surra por dia já bastam Six!

-Por que diabos você sempre fica com esses joguinhos doentios?

-Pelos mesmos diabos você sempre aceita jogá-los comigo, Six, eu já te expliquei tantas vezes!

-Então explique melhor, pois eu ainda não entendi nada dessa sua lógica. Eu não aceito os seus jogos, você não me dá alternativas! Me joga nas suas armadilhas sempre! - ele virou para Bellatrix indignado.

-Certo, então _eu_ te obriguei a dizer tudo o que disse? Você tem escolhas, Sirius, você decidiu se render aos meus jogos, você gosta deles, bem no fundo você gosta.

-Ah, claro! Adoro quando meu pai me bate! Mas você também vem com suas ameaças pra ficar aqui, por quê?

-Ora, Sirius, eu só posso te ameaçar com os seus pais! Você pode me ameaçar com coisas maiores!

-O que, por exemplo?

-Ah, mas se eu te contasse ia acabar com a graça toda! - retrucou a garota com um ar brincalhão.

-Que seja, mas você – Sirius apontou acusadoramente para a prima – ainda não respondeu minha pergunta: por quê? Por que você me irrita tanto para depois vir aqui ficar sentada na poltrona, fazendo nada e se recusando a ir?

-Bem – começou a garota levantando-se pensativa, indo até o primo e passando o braço por seus ombros – já que você se recusa a entender, eu vou formular de um jeito mais simples para sua inteligência inferior.

"A maioria das pessoas tem a falsa idéia de que amor e ódio são opostos, mas isso é errado. Ambos são muito distintos, ainda assim tem suas semelhanças, por exemplo: o oposto de ambos é a indiferença. Amor é ódio também tem suas diferenças, a maior delas é que você escolhe quem você odeia, mas não pode escolher quem você ama. Por tanto, uma pessoa pode amar alguém que ela odeia".

-Bellatrix, você quer dizer o que eu penso que quer dizer? - Sirius prestou atenção total no discurso da prima e naquele momento a encarava desconfiado e descrente.

-Quem sabe... Agora, me responda uma coisa – ela virou de frente para Sirius, segurando-o pelos ombros e olhando firme em seus olhos – O que você sente por mim é indiferença ou ódio?

O garoto engoliu um sorriso e olhou com carinho para a prima.

-Você é uma das pessoas que eu mais odeio no mundo.

-Já me basta!

Dizendo aquilo, Bellatrix se atirou no pescoço de Sirius e o beijou enquanto sentia os braços dele a abraçarem pela cintura. Nenhum dos dois tentou aprofundar o beijo, apenas sentiram os lábios quentes lhes contarem segredos que nunca seriam ditos por palavras.

Bellatrix deitou a cabeça no ombro do primo, ainda com os olhos fechados, recolheu os braços para junto do peito. Sirius subiu as mãos para as costas da garota e abraçava-a forte, suspirou forte fitando seus pensamentos que pairavam no ar.

-Por que você me provoca tanto, se diverte tanto em me irritar?

-Eu preciso alimentar a parte de mim que te odeia.

A jovem ainda mantinha os olhos serrados, por alguma razão ela sempre se sentia vulnerável de olhos abertos, como se seus olhos pudessem sussurrar seus pensamentos para qualquer pessoa, foto, objeto próximo.

-Mas tortura a parte de mim que queria não te odiar. E acelera a destruição lenta da parte de mim que queria não odiar minha família.

A expressão de Sirius se tornou rígida e ele deixou a menina, empurrando-a e indo sentar na cama, sobre o lençol da mesma cor e tecido que o dossel, Bellatrix mal se mexeu, continuou parada no meio do quarto. Com os olhos carregados de dor, levantou as pálpebras com dificuldade imaginária. Fitando o chão e se sentindo frágil, reuniu o que restava de seu orgulho para justificar seus atos.

-Eu sei o que lhe causo – disse com a voz ofendida – É por isso que depois venho aqui.

-O quê? Vai dizer que esse é seu jeito de pedir perdão? Essa é sua redenção pelos seus pecados? - ironizou Sirius com ar irritado.

-Não – cortou Bellatrix repentinamente fria, encarando-o de volta e soltando os braços ao lado do corpo – Esse é o meu jeito de te consolar, de tentar manter vivo o seu lado que queria não ter que me odiar. Eu não me arrependo do que eu faço, Sirius, assim como não me arrependi hoje.

Ele deu uma risada fria.

-Certo, você pensa que você me consola vindo aqui? Consolar é ouvir os problemas de alguém e mostrar uma solução, um outro ponto de vista ou no mínimo mostrar que se importa. Meus amigos o fazem, não você, Bellatrix.

-Não, Sirius, seus amigos não o fazem, porque você não diz seus problemas pra eles, seus amigos só servem para aumentar seu ego, eles o fazem sentir importante e querido, não para consolar suas mágoas.

-E eu por acaso alguma vez saí te pedindo ajuda? Te contei meus problemas aflito por um ato de compaixão de sua parte?

-Você não precisa me contar seus problemas, Sirius, eu convivo com eles, eu conheço cada angústia que você tem no peito, cada conflito em sua cabeça, numa rápida troca de olhos você me faz confissões detalhadas, negue se eu estiver errada.. Pode ser que só troquemos palavras ofensivas, mas existe muito além do universo limitado da voz. Eu sei que causo metade dos seus problemas, os que eu não causo, me esforço para agravar e os que estão longe dos meus atos eu descubro que existem com minha percepção. Ainda assim eu me esforço para aliviar o peso e o sofrimento que eles lhe causam, ofereço meu apoio silencioso para lhe dar forças para superar.

Bellatrix sentou-se no chão, abraçando as pernas e fitando os pés descalços com o par de olhos negros que surgiam por trás dos joelhos, cobertos do negro de seu vestido.

Sirius levantou-se e acomodou-se de frente para a prima, sentado sobre os calcanhares.

-_Você consegue fazer milagres, sangue de barata_. – murmurou Sirius com a voz quase inaudível. Ele ouviu uma risadinha fraca que preencheu os olhos negros que se recusavam a encará-lo.

Bellatrix levantou-se em silêncio e caminhou até a porta.

-Se você for embora agora eu vou ter que contar para a escola inteira como você declarou que me ama aos prantos, Bella – ameaçou o primo em tom de ameaça.

A garota parou com a mão na maçaneta de bronze da porta, comprimiu um sorriso e virou-se para Sirius fazendo-se de ofendida.

-O que você quer comigo?

Ele levantou e gesticulou com a mão para a garota se aproximar, Bellatrix foi até ele, as mãos nos quadris, Sirius a puxou para si pela cintura e a beijou.

Mais uma vez nenhum dos dois tentou aprofundar o beijo. Talvez fosse apenas um modo de tornou um outro especial, uma vez que a garota e o garoto mais cobiçados de Hogwarts faziam questão de saírem beijando vários pretendentes sem cerimônia.

-Sirius – disse Bellatrix receosa - acho que nós devíamos esquecer que essa noite existiu.

-Fingir seria o termo mais correto, Bella, ainda tenho muito o que pensar sobre tudo o que você me disse.

-Pode ser assim.

A garota deu dois passos pata trás, tirou com cuidado as fitas que prendiam seu cabelo, uma de cada vez, e encarou os dois adereços verde-escuros em suas mãos por um momento, em seguida estendeu-os para Sirius, segurando-os com as pontas dos dedos, mas quando o primo estendeu a mão para receber o enfeite, Bellatrix deixou-os cair no chão, em uma última brincadeira infantil e provocativa. Sirius fechou os olhos e riu, em seguida voltou a encarar a prima, incrédulo.

-Eu te odeio – declarou-se com convicção.

Bellatrix riu com gosto, depois sacudiu a cabeça com selvageria, para ajeitar os cabelos então soltos, e ainda assanhou os cachos com as mãos. Quando finalmente terminou seu ritual, voltou a encarar o primo.

-Eu te odeio muito mais, mesmo porque eu tenho muito menos gente a quem odiar, então eu posso te dar atenção especial! - ela sorriu e deu mais alguns passos para trás, Agora, se você não se importa, eu realmente queria ir agora, estou ficando com sono.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, observando a jovem deixar o quarto, sorridente e cheia de si. Pôde ver de relance o relógio na parede ao lado do quarto indicando dez para uma da madrugada quando Bellatrix escancarou a porta para sua passagem. O garoto pegou as fitas no chão e as observou por alguns instantes antes de guardá-las na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha.

Apagou a luz do candelabro antigo e deitou-se na cama, ficou em silêncio tentando imaginar como conseguiria encarar Bellatrix da mesma forma que costumava depois daquela noite, mesmo fingindo que nada acontecera. Ela conseguiria, sem dúvidas, apagar os vestígios daquela noite de sua vida, dissimulada como era. Não devia ser tão difícil, apesar de que dificultaria agüentar a convivência na casa. Ainda assim, ele sempre poderia contar o silêncio da prima, assim como ela poderia contar com o seu.

fim


End file.
